There are multiple problems with prior methodologies of effecting protein expression. For example, introduced DNA can integrate into host cell genomic DNA at some frequency, resulting in alterations and/or damage to the host cell genomic DNA. Alternatively, the heterologous deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) introduced into a cell can be inherited by daughter cells (whether or not the heterologous DNA has integrated into the chromosome) or by offspring.
In addition, assuming proper delivery and no damage or integration into the host genome, there are multiple steps which must occur before the encoded protein is made. Once inside the cell, DNA must be transported into the nucleus where it is transcribed into RNA. The RNA transcribed from DNA must then enter the cytoplasm where it is translated into protein. Not only do the multiple processing steps from administered DNA to protein create lag times before the generation of the functional protein, each step represents an opportunity for error and damage to the cell. Further, it is known to be difficult to obtain DNA expression in cells as DNA frequently enters a cell but is not expressed or not expressed at reasonable rates or concentrations. This can be a particular problem when DNA is introduced into primary cells or modified cell lines.
In the early 1990's Bloom and colleagues successfully rescued vasopressin-deficient rats by injecting in vitro-transcribed vasopressin mRNA into the hypothalamus (Science 255: 996-998; 1992). However, the low levels of translation and the immunogenicity of the molecules hampered the development of mRNA as a therapeutic and efforts have since focused on alternative applications that could instead exploit these pitfalls, i.e. immunization with mRNAs coding for cancer antigens.
Others have investigated the use of mRNA to deliver a polypeptide of interest and shown that certain chemical modifications of mRNA molecules, particularly pseudouridine and 5-methyl-cytosine, have reduced immunostimulatory effect.
These studies are disclosed in, for example, Ribostem Limited in United Kingdom patent application serial number 0316089.2 filed on Jul. 9, 2003 now abandoned, PCT application number PCT/GB2004/002981 filed on Jul. 9, 2004 published as WO2005005622, U.S. patent application national phase entry Ser. No. 10/563,897 filed on Jun. 8, 2006 published as US20060247195 now abandoned, and European patent application national phase entry serial number EP2004743322 filed on Jul. 9, 2004 published as EP1646714 now withdrawn; Novozymes, Inc. in PCT application number PCT/US2007/88060 filed on Dec. 19, 2007 published as WO2008140615, U.S. patent application national phase entry Ser. No. 12/520,072 filed on Jul. 2, 2009 published as US20100028943 and European patent application national phase entry serial number EP2007874376 filed on Jul. 7, 2009 published as EP2104739; University of Rochester in PCT application number PCT/US2006/46120 filed on Dec. 4, 2006 published as WO2007064952 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/606,995 filed on Dec. 1, 2006 published as US20070141030; BioNTech AG in European patent application serial number EP2007024312 filed Dec. 14, 2007 now abandoned, PCT application number PCT/EP2008/01059 filed on Dec. 12, 2008 published as WO2009077134, European patent application national phase entry serial number EP2008861423 filed on Jun. 2, 2010 published as EP2240572, United States patent application national phase entry Ser. No. 12/735,060 filed Nov. 24, 2010 published as US20110065103, German patent application serial number DE 10 2005 046 490 filed Sep. 28, 2005, PCT application PCT/EP2006/0448 filed Sep. 28, 2006 published as WO2007036366, national phase European patent EP1934345 published Mar. 21, 2012 and national phase U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/992,638 filed Aug. 14, 2009 published as 20100129877; Immune Disease Institute Inc. in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/088,009 filed Apr. 15, 2011 published as US20120046346 and PCT application PCT/US2011/32679 filed Apr. 15, 2011 published as WO20110130624; Shire Human Genetic Therapeutics in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/957,340 filed on Nov. 20, 2010 published as US20110244026; Sequitur Inc. in PCT application PCT/US1998/019492 filed on Sep. 18, 1998 published as WO1999014346; The Scripps Research Institute in PCT application number PCT/US2010/00567 filed on Feb. 24, 2010 published as WO2010098861, and U.S. patent application national phase entry Ser. No. 13/203,229 filed Nov. 3, 2011 published as US20120053333; Ludwig-Maximillians University in PCT application number PCT/EP2010/004681 filed on Jul. 30, 2010 published as WO2011012316; Cellscript Inc. in U.S. Pat. No. 8,039,214 filed Jun. 30, 2008 and granted Oct. 18, 2011, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/962,498 filed on Dec. 7, 2010 published as US20110143436, Ser. No. 12/962,468 filed on Dec. 7, 2010 published as US20110143397, Ser. No. 13/237,451 filed on Sep. 20, 2011 published as US20120009649, and PCT applications PCT/US2010/59305 filed Dec. 7, 2010 published as WO2011071931 and PCT/US2010/59317 filed on Dec. 7, 2010 published as WO2011071936; The Trustees of the University of Pennsylvania in PCT application number PCT/US2006/32372 filed on Aug. 21, 2006 published as WO2007024708, and U.S. patent application national phase entry Ser. No. 11/990,646 filed on Mar. 27, 2009 published as US20090286852; Curevac GMBH in German patent application serial numbers DE10 2001 027 283.9 filed Jun. 5, 2001, DE10 2001 062 480.8 filed Dec. 19, 2001, and DE 20 2006 051 516 filed Oct. 31, 2006 all abandoned, European patent numbers EP1392341 granted Mar. 30, 2005 and EP1458410 granted Jan. 2, 2008, PCT application numbers PCT/EP2002/06180 filed Jun. 5, 2002 published as WO2002098443, PCT/EP2002/14577 filed on Dec. 19, 2002 published as WO2003051401, PCT/EP2007/09469 filed on Dec. 31, 2007 published as WO2008052770, PCT/EP2008/03033 filed on Apr. 16, 2008 published as WO2009127230, PCT/EP2006/004784 filed on May 19, 2005 published as WO2006122828, PCT/EP2008/00081 filed on Jan. 9, 2007 published as WO2008083949, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/729,830 filed on Dec. 5, 2003 published as US20050032730, Ser. No. 10/870,110 filed on Jun. 18, 2004 published as US20050059624, Ser. No. 11/914,945 filed on Jul. 7, 2008 published as US20080267873, Ser. No. 12/446,912 filed on Oct. 27, 2009 published as US2010047261 now abandoned, Ser. No. 12/522,214 filed on Jan. 4, 2010 published as US20100189729, Ser. No. 12/787,566 filed on May 26, 2010 published as US20110077287, Ser. No. 12/787,755 filed on May 26, 2010 published as US20100239608, Ser. No. 13/185,119 filed on Jul. 18, 2011 published as US20110269950, and Ser. No. 13/106,548 filed on May 12, 2011 published as US20110311472 all of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Notwithstanding these reports which are limited to a selection of chemical modifications including pseudouridine and 5-methyl-cytosine, there remains a need in the art for therapeutic modalities to address the myriad of barriers surrounding the efficacious modulation of intracellular translation and processing of nucleic acids encoding polypeptides or fragments thereof.
To this end, the inventors have shown that certain modified mRNA sequences have the potential as therapeutics with benefits beyond just evading, avoiding or diminishing the immune response. Such studies are detailed in published co-pending applications International Application PCT/US2011/046861 filed Aug. 5, 2011 and PCT/US2011/054636 filed Oct. 3, 2011, International Application number PCT/US2011/054617 filed Oct. 3, 2011, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The present invention addresses this need by providing nucleic acid based compounds or polynucleotides which encode a polypeptide of interest (e.g., modified mRNA or mmRNA) and which have structural and/or chemical features that avoid one or more of the problems in the art, for example, features which are useful for optimizing formulation and delivery of nucleic acid-based therapeutics while retaining structural and functional integrity, overcoming the threshold of expression, improving expression rates, half life and/or protein concentrations, optimizing protein localization, and avoiding deleterious bio-responses such as the immune response and/or degradation pathways.